


Strange Alliances

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [72]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Blood Magic, Drabble, F/F, Golems, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generated prompt. Branka/Varania - if looks could kill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Alliances

“What use have I for magic?” scoffs the strange dwarven woman, ghoulish from her long time in the deepest of deep roads.

“You will find me eminently useful for your purposes,” Varania says, trying not to sound as tired as she feels—or as beat-down as she must look, after disappearing into the earth like a nug. With her knife long lost, she opens her thumb with her teeth. It only takes a single garnet drop to seep into the mass of unyielding stone and pull it upwards like a marionette. The golem stands erect once more, its eyes blank but its form once again whole.

“Unafraid of pain,” Branka muses. She grabs Varania’s hand, not minding the dirt or scars, and kisses the blood away with a touch that tingles. “I could use someone like that.”


End file.
